


baby, let's go out (with a bang!)

by showhyuks



Series: crown prince minhyuk x billionaire bachelor shownu [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Billionaire Bachelor Son Hyunwoo, Crown Prince of Korea Lee Minhyuk, Drabble, M/M, Prince x Billionaire, fluff ???, self indulgent shit i deserve, throw eggs at me i dont CARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: "Oh?" Minhyuk's fingers pause from sliding across his phone screen, looking at Hyunwoo curiously. "We aren't staying at Aman?"Hyunwoo shakes his head. "You wanted this kind of experience, right? We might as well refrain from... staying in the most expensive hotel in Tokyo."





	baby, let's go out (with a bang!)

**Author's Note:**

> prince x billionaire au. that's it.  
> this is just bullshit. don't read this.  
> but also, please do.

"Whose idea was it again for us to take an economy flight to Japan?" 

 

"I believe it was yours, dear."

 

Hyunwoo hears his boyfriend's muffled groan under the thick face mask he had on his face, trying (oh so poorly) to conceal his identity from anyone who might recognize him. He is Korea's beloved Crown Prince after all--at this point in time, he hopes every single person who will accommodate them before, during, and after their flight will listen to their request of confidentiality. But so far, so good. No one's snitched yet, and he hopes it stays that way until they've arrived at their destination.

 

And he, of course, also just _had_ to be someone of such high regard as well, possibly perched up there as high and respected as Lee Minhyuk--he _is_ the only heir of the Son technological empire, and possibly Korea's most eligible bachelor to date, just recently snatching a feature cover in Time Magazine.

 

The Crown Prince of South Korea, Lee Minhyuk, together with _the_ billionaire bachelor of the decade, Son Hyunwoo, clad in their matching yellow and blue whale printed face masks, matching black caps, matching suffocating turtle necks, while loosely clutching their small, but thousands of dollars-worth of luggage bags, close to them--what a nice combo, if one may ask.

 

"I do not even remember why I suggested this idea..." Minhyuk's eyes are still bright as ever, even under the guise of some old cap Hyunwoo found stashed under his pile of old clothes from months back. He probably got it personally from some big-shot NBA player--he can't really remember.

 

"It was because you wanted to try this out for once in your life. That was what you told me over the phone." Hyunwoo supplies to him, adding, "And I quickly booked tickets for us as soon as you ended the call. I had to remind myself not to click on the first-class ones, or else our plan would have been ruined."

 

Minhyuk's eyes crinkle when he smiles. And it's definitely one of Hyunwoo's most favorite things in the whole world. "Oh, yeah! The experience. I want to also try the food they'll offer there."

 

"Mmm." Hyunwoo hums, stepping forward when another client finishes their turn in the check-in counter. He's glad he asked his cousin how normal flights worked, or else...

 

"Can you remind me once more where we will be staying there during the duration of our trip?" Minhyuk asks again, fishing out his phone from his coat's pocket to keep himself busy as they wait for their turn. Hyunwoo finds the image adorable--Minhyuk all bundled up and peering from behind his mask, eyes squinting as he probably plays that annoying game of clashing jellies or whatever (he doesn't even know how in the world Minhyuk discovered it), with the ends of his sleeve covering almost half of each of his hands. 

 

He discreetly takes a photo of him, admiring it for a few moments.

 

"We're staying in The Peninsula, dear." Hyunwoo softly replies, stepping closer to Minhyuk as if he wants to just take him away from the world and only keep him in his arms forever. (Perhaps, someday.)

 

"Oh?" His fingers pause from sliding across his phone screen, looking at Hyunwoo curiously. "We aren't staying at Aman?"

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head. "You wanted this kind of experience, right? We might as well refrain from... staying in the most expensive hotel in Tokyo."

 

Minhyuk nods. "Okay," he goes back to his game. "But we can always stay in our family island, just let me know."

 

Hyunwoo pinches Minhyuk's exposed cheek softly, with his hands still as gentle as ever. "Experience, dear. You wanted the experience, right?"

 

The prince giggles at that, nodding again. His fringes bounce along with his head. "You're right."

 

It's almost their turn, and Hyunwoo prepares himself. He'll need much more patience to deal with silencing the clerk who will deal with them, just so they will not disclose both of their identities when they reveal their faces. After all, the Crown Prince of Korea and the country's richest bachelor, together taking an economy trip to Japan?

 

The person in front of them steps to the side, and Hyunwoo braves a smile. He removes his mask, and urges Minhyuk to do the same.

 

"So..."

**Author's Note:**

> fic notes:  
> 1) this is the actual origin of shownu's photo accompanying his tweet for min's birthday, sans the cap #1103minhyukday JK haha  
> 2) Aman Tokyo and The Peninsula Tokyo are both two of the most expensive hotels in tokyo. wyd, bros. wyd. shownu had to say they arent stayin at expensive ones im like BITCH theyre STILL FOR THE BOUGEE  
> 3) in this au there's monarchy stuff in korea...will get more to that when i actually do the fic accompanying this LOL
> 
> SRKKRKKRKRKRRKRRTTTT kidding! this is definitely a...teaser...of some sort...for this...chaptered....fic.....i have planned.... (currently planning, actually, with miss ao3 user momojuusu...) and YES same characters, same backgrounds. but it'll be a LOT more complex than this, trust me.  
> prince minhyuk x billionaire shownu is WHAT I NEED IN THIS LIFETIME and it's WHAT I WILL GET
> 
> kudos and comments are, as always always _always_ appreciated! this was just a VERY self-indulgent take on the dynamics of my rich ass boys together, which is also a sort of premise to that fic i told yall about above so YEAH look forward, maybe...iono...my chaptereds from before are sobbing IM SORRY BBYS MOMMY IS TRYING HER HARDEST TO WRITE FOR ALL OF U


End file.
